More Than Just My Queen
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: After the fight between Clarisse and Joe in PD2, Clarisse runs after him and tries to change his mind about retirement and his leaving.


Clarisse turns on the stereo and it starts to play a beautiful song, one of her favorites. She wishes he were here right now, dancing with her. She begins to sway to the music and then starts to dance. She doesn't hear him approach, but when she turns around, his arms are suddenly around her and they continue to dance, together.

"Oh!" Clarisse exclaims in surprise as she hears Joseph chuckle.

She lays her head on his shoulder and they dance for a moment.

"Have you been thinking about us?" Joseph asks.

Clarisse tenses at the question and they stop dancing. The song changes, but they don't continue.

After a moment, Clarisse says, "Yes, I have."

"I see. If you'll excuse me," Joseph says sadly and releases her. He turns away to go outside but Clarisse stops him with a hand on his arm. Her hand slides down to meet his and she clasps it with all her strength, willing him not to pull away.

"No, Joseph. You had to know what I was going to say! Mia needs me now more than ever before. It's the monarchy. I mean, as queen it's my responsibility. You know how it is," she stammers.

"You were never just my queen, Clarisse. You were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," he says, "But, if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my queen… I shall oblige."

"No, Joseph…" Clarisse says and touches his cheek with her hand but he doesn't listen.

"Your majesty," he says as he turns around. He quickly walks out of the entry room and leaves Clarisse quietly crying by herself. She just lost the only man she ever really loved.

She places her hand over her mouth and gasps for air. For a minute, she stills, and then she runs after him.

"Joseph, wait," she calls after him.

As she hastens down the patio steps, he stops a few feet away, but does not look at her.

"What do you want, Clarisse?"

"Please don't go. I need you here, with me."

Joseph finally looks at her, his eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Why should I stay? We obviously don't feel the same way about each other."

"But…"

"No, Clarisse. I'm tired of waiting to see if you love me. All I'm doing is making you feel bad and making myself suffer. My resignation will be on your desk within the hour," he says, and begins to walk away.

"Joseph, will you stop," Clarisse says in a regal voice, "I'm trying to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm not allowing you to resign."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you and I need you here."

"Pardon?"

"I love you, Joseph. Please don't leave me," Clarisse pleads.

Joseph places his hand underneath her chin and kisses her. He pulls back and sees a smile growing on her face.

She opens her eyes and a tear slips down her cheek.

Joseph feels Clarisse shiver and says, "You're cold. Let's get you inside."

Clarisse breathlessly says, "Alright."

Clarisse wraps her arm through Joseph's and they make their way to Clarisse's suite. As Clarisse sits down on the sofa, Joseph pours two glasses of wine and makes his way over to the sofa, sitting down. He hands her one of the glasses, wraps his arm around her, and he feels her snuggle into his side.

She takes a sip of wine and says, "I'm so sorry, Joseph. I should have told you earlier, I was just scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"I don't know… I guess I thought you wouldn't love me anymore after I stepped down from being queen and you saw the real me."

"Clarisse, I already know the real you. You know that you are more than just my queen. I love you, Clarisse, all of you. And I promise I will always love you."

Joseph turns Clarisse's face toward him and kisses her on the lips. As he releases her lips, she yawns, and he chuckles. "Sounds like you're tired."

"I am, but will you stay with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright. Why don't you go change and let me know when you're ready for me to come in?"

"Sure."

Clarisse walks into her bedroom and closes the door. She takes a deep breath, smiles, and then leaves to change. She hasn't slept with a man in years.

After a minute of trying to decide what to wear, she decides on her blue silk pajamas. She brushes her teeth and goes to the bathroom. Once she lies down on her bed, she calls for Joseph and notices that he has changed. She gives him a questioning look and he says, "I have a set of night clothes in the palace, just in case there is an emergency and I have to stay in here overnight. I quickly went and found them and changed before you called me in here."

"Oh…"

Joseph walks into the bathroom and gets ready for bed. He comes out, turns off the light, and lies down on the opposite side of Clarisse, pulling the covers over them.

Clarisse snuggles closer to him and rests her hand on his chest. After a moment of silence, Clarisse whispers, "Thank you, Joseph."

"For what?"

"For being you, and for accepting my apology."

**Hope you liked it! This is my first Princess Diaries fanfic so tell me how I did in a review. **


End file.
